prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Hey Great additions with the wrestler pages you added, although not to be rude i think might be an idea to use this format for them User:TheWho87#Wrestlers_2, it took me ages to sort out most of the profiles on here to that layout, its just to make things look smoother and such, also for the pics you upload could you name them so they have a hyphen in them instead of a space like The-Rock kind of thing thats mostly due to how i uploaded most of the ones in use now, just looks neeter i feel and such. anyway great job again and hope you stay about. --TheWho87 06:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Chikara first of i'll say i know nothing about Chikara, but what i will say is that when it comes to the layout of promotion pages check out Ring of Honor as thats the best complete page there, i bring this up mostly about the Event page you started, nothing wrong with it i just thought that for indy leagues (like Chikara and such) that a layout simalar to Ring of Honor/Event history would be best, you could seperate all the seasons like the years or something along those lines. also this is something i tend to do alot and when you make roster pages or pages for events and titles and such always put the event names in those links things, that way when their made their there and also gives a good place to add in the page, and when adding event links add the promotion acronym before the event like CHIKARA Tag World Grand Prix Night One for example, thats mostly to avoid mixing names, the only time an event does not need the acronym before it would be a PPV event. other than that when you do copy over wikipedia content, remove the link parts from things like locations since their is no need for their to be pages on America, New York and such here, another thing thats not needed here are dates but always try and add in the links for years.--TheWho87 Note about Chikara Pro Wrestling/Event history I want to point out that every event isn't suitable for a page on the Wiki. A notable promotion doesn't justify pages for every event. I'm certainly no expert on Chikara, but I'm sure there is sites out there that list the more important ones. This applies to all other promotions as well: key events only. Also note: even in the event has a name, that doesn't mean it's notable either. Independent promotions name their events all the time, but a majority usually aren't notable. RobJ1981 06:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :There currently isn't much on how to decide which events are notable for inclusion. However, in the case of Ring of Honor, Chikara (and any other independent promotion): a list of events can list all the events, but all of them don't need to be linked at the start. Many promotions make DVDs for their events and release them on their website, I don't see this adding much notability to the event itself. I would say: if the DVD is sold at regular stores (Best Buy, Target, Circuit City, etc), it's notable to include here. If it's sold online somewhere besides just wrestling sites: it's also notable. If it's a regular tournament that has happened for a few years in a row, then it can be listed. Other than those examples, we might just need to look around to determine if it's notable or not. RobJ1981 07:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey, personally I feel that every event should be put up here simply cause this place it meant to cover all wrestling and its cases like that in which I tend to ignore Rob and just put them up lol but that’s me, anyway just to say I saw your working on the Eddie Kingston page and just to say when doing profiles try and add links to every title and promotion in their careers and when doing title do them like this for example (with the bracket parts to make them links of course AAA World Championship|AAA World Champion Also I personally don’t add every move like wikipedia, I tend to just add key moves and named moves, also add links to all tag teams and stable, and for team add who the partner is for the team, with stables just add the stable name Oh and one more thing, if you take anything off wiki remove the whole “professional wrestler” thing, its kinda stupid having that up on a site that’s about it, so things like that just down to “wrestler” for example. I don’t want to sound like I’m going on or something here, its just there is a lot of arses who just rip things and leave me to fix them, this just saves me hassle lol since one way or another I do have to modify things, anyway good work you have done so far here. --TheWho87 12:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Making Categories Categories are real easy just put in and if your doing a wrestler profile put the last name first comma then the first name then capp it off with the 2 and your done. also check here for the current categories going about http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories although feel free to add a couple more if their missing but dont create pages till their is something like a good 10 pages for it. --TheWho87 23:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry About The Pages Oh sorry about that, didn’t mean anything bad by it I just had a lot of free time today and worked on the recent pages I saw up using the info from cage match, if I removed anything it should be somewhere in the backup of the page, I was just adding some more info that’s all, on the belts I tend not to add in belts that are not on cagematch and if I see something that’s not there I tend to remove it, its basically one of my Wiki cleanup methods, also checking through I only removed one song but added two more. And with the moves, no offence intended but I’m one to try and keep this place not exactly like wikipedia, so I try not to have a mile long list of moves, I just put the ones I saw on cage match and cut the rest, I do think though that on this occasion I did cut some things that might not have been the best move, I tend to do quick cleanups and leave some things out since I tend to use only the once source, so its just my human error don’t take anything by it and sorry for removing some things you have done. Also on the images, once again nothing wrong with them, I just saves a couple off the cagematch looked a bit better I feel, the pic of Necro Butcher looked like he was asleep and Younger looked really dark and a bit too bloody to make out hence using the one from cagematch, as for Eddie Edwards, their was noting wrong I just thought the pose looked a bit better than looking at the ground that’s all, their isn’t any real specific set of pics to get I feel, I just personally hate photoshoots so more “in action” style shots like pics from shows and such are better suited I feel. Sorry if I messed anything up, its one of those things I do when I don’t have much to do and its heavy editing and cleanups of pages, I tend to raid through the most recent ones before going down my list simply because things get missed out, and one thing I did add to most of those pages was the full categories, I know Rob doesn’t like having a category for every promotion status of a guy I just do it so you can remove the lesser promotions at a later point or to create a page if you get enough of them.--TheWho87 22:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) CHIKARA Events Just had a look at that Chikara event page you posted on their debut, now I’m not saying I’m an expert but on cagematch that show is called CHIKARA The Renaissance Dawns not CHIKARA (debut) just want to clear it up since if the show is called CHIKARA The Renaissance Dawns best move the page to that name I feel--TheWho87 22:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Angel Orsini Question Are you sure that championship section on Angel Orsini is right about Florida Championship Wrestling, cause i dont think its the one thats already up cause thats the WWE development territory--TheWho87 00:56, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Amber O'Neal & Other Things What I’ve done is taken the key info from your page and put it on the one already up, add onto that one from now on. And a couple of other things Firstly I see your adding bold to finishing moves, that’s fine but since their already bold could you maybe make main finishers bold and italic and names/favourite moves italic. And secondly, when doing championships have it so that they come out like this (for example) WWE World Championship|WWE World Champion And something I have come across with pages you have done is with categories, you don’t seem to sort them for the person, for example if you were to do something on Steve Austin, when you add the category you should add in |Austin, Steve at the end before closing the link, it just to clean up the categories a bit more, and also can I ask why you add people to the main promotion page as well as in the respective current roster/alumni section?, that seems pointless to me personally.--TheWho87 01:19, 10 August 2008 (UTC) DVD and video releases pages Overall, there isn't much new content on the DVD or video. The event pages aren't that big, so a section on the event page will work. See Over The Edge 1999 as an example of how it should look now. The previous formatting was to subpage them, but that has changed. We simply don't need to subpage small things like that. RobJ1981 19:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey, Wagnike2, cool that you've heard of Kaiju. The show is still pretty obscure, but yeah, they could totally use a wiki. I started off wrestling as Multimoog (hence the username), and moved on to some of the larger monsters and Super Minion 96 (if you know THAT one you're a true fan!). I'm lending a hand helping out around here, and if there's anything you need or I can help with specifically, please let me know. Shawn (talk) 02:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) New Skin Hi Wagnike, you may have heard that Wikia has been updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Monobook skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! I'm letting a few other regulars and admins know as well, and posting it in the Forum too, so hopefully you guys can all discuss this. Shawn (talk) 18:28, 9 October 2008 (UTC) youtube is there really a need to put a youtube clip on EVERYTHING --Kevmicester2000 23:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Thats a very good point but i think we (the wiki users) should focus more on creating new pages for the TNA PPV's and other stuff yopu know--Kevmicester2000 23:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *well you can see by my contributions i edit quite a bit and if me, you and someothers really work at it we might actually get this up and going to be a good site *well im 18 and home with the parents with a laptop all day and ive been watching TNA, WCW, ECW, WWF/E since i was like 8 and wikipedia doesnt have a section due only to sports and this needs clean up hey *how do we get rid of someone off this wiki because he keeps editing WWE Night of Champions wrongly and when he is asked not to do it he does it again *and how do we become administraters because me and you edit this stuff more then anyone i know oof lol --Kevmicester2000 01:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *well i was thinking me and you should be the adms of this site --Kevmicester2000 23:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Administrator I'll think on it. In the meantime, just let me know when you see problems from vandals or wrong pages or whatever. I have more free time now, so I'll be quicker to fix things. RobJ1981 18:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I've granted you rollback rights Since you've been here a while, I've decided to give you rollback. Now you can rollback the most recent edit. This is especially useful for when you have to revert vandalism and so on. RobJ1981 19:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Lucha Libre Thanks. I just finished doing some major updates on the AAA page, I'll finish the rest tommorow but I was wondering what to do about the now vacant National Atomic titles, not sure what to do with the brackets or if I should leave a note under the National titles section Prince Bee 07:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) * How do we redirect pages? Prince Bee 22:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Forum discussion See: Forum:Pro Wrestling Wiki meeting: July, feel free to comment if you have the time. RobJ1981 06:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Note about infobox needed tag I noticed: http://prowrestling.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cherry_Bomb&diff=38986&oldid=35643, and I wanted to point out: the tag is not just for pages that need infoboxes, but also ones that need infobox sections filled in. It's easier to use one general tag for this, because the Wiki is so small. The infobox needed tag clearly says what is needed, so people wont be confused. Cherry Bomb needed resides, billed from and trained by. Also, height in feet/inches and weight in pounds would also help the article out. RobJ1981 02:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) New main page look I've changed the main page a bit, I think it could use a few more pictures though. Since the site is about all promotions, perhaps we could format it to show the important wrestler articles for WWE, TNA, ROH, Chikara, Japan and a few others. RobJ1981 02:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably a TNA picture or two and then the main page will be fine. I was thinking either a "did you know" section or a "this day in history" section for the main page would help out. This day is simple enough, as there are several sites that list important dates. Plus I'm planning making articles for each day (January 1, 2 and so on). RobJ1981 03:44, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the message. I'm kind of new to the whole Wiki-thing so I'm not that familure with the set up. I'll hopefully get use to it in time. RE: Appropriate for this Wikia It's fine, as long as you keep nude pictures off the site. Plus have warnings in the external links. RobJ1981 01:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) September meeting I'm planning to post my initial thoughts in a few minutes. Feel free to comment when you can. RobJ1981 06:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. I posted it on the main page. RobJ1981 19:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hiya, do you know how to create a table like i have done for real names but have 3 different tables next to each other. I have nearly done the Raw roaster but want sm and ecw next to it rather than below it with all that dead space to the right of my current table? It's ok, i have been editing since Sept 08 i have loads of time free now, so trying to do as much as i can, there are alot of bad links on lots of pages, which i have spent all day sorting out. You think it going down with all names will be ok, i plan to do SM, ECW and older wreslters... so it might go down along way on one page.. shame cant put it in 3 tables. Which did i delete and i will go back and add them, sorry for doing that! dp (uk) 20:48, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes i did, i found her Ht & Wt in ft, in and lbs, but it was not the same in cm and Kg so left that off until i can find out how to convert it as i dont know cm and kgs. i will convert now and add it in. dp (uk) 20:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Can you delete pages on here that are not needed no more? dp (uk) 20:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me with this as i am stuck, if you look at WWE Monday Night RAW page and at the bottom where i have made the template for all the raw episodes, do you know why 1994 is all centered, while all the other 1993, 2008, 2009 all start on the left side. I cant work why its doing it. dp (uk) 21:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That was it thanks.. to big of a gap on the spacing when it went down a line, to big a gap between the • ....Thanksdp (uk) 22:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ok, dp (uk) 17:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Editing Well is does seam like there are a lack of people editing on here, lots to do and no workers to do it. dp (uk) 13:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes i did see that, what about making a "facebook" Pro Wrestling Wikia page as that will not be spamming but also getting the page all over the world, i am a member of the WWE page on there and i could post it on there as a link. dp (uk) 13:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Future Events Would you agree that future events should only have the Future tag on it, as it cant be inproved till the event has taken place. dp (uk) 13:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Live Results Update Also i was thinking about doing a "live" results updates for RAW and PPV's. Advertise this site as having live up-to-date results, for people who dont have Sky or Cable but still want to know the results as they happen. I know alot of people who used to use Wikipedia for this, but these days no one does it. I done this for Breaking Point and the last 2 Monday Night Raw's. Just an idea for a tag if the facebook page goes ahead, might get people looking at the site just for the results! We or Rob could put a Live PPV or RAW link on the main page to make it easy for new viewers to goto that page. It could also include live blogs on the event? dp (uk) 13:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yea sounds good, i hate twitter as well but we need to get people to this site, rather than other sites, i am prepared to put in the time for the live results thing. Do you want to pop these ideas on the forum page? dp (uk) 14:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) PWI Match of the Year What would you do to make this page better or to tidy it up more? dp (uk) 14:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Template Is there a template for promotions here, as i seen you have DWOW promotion on your to do list. I have some info and the logo for this, if you want me to start it. Just need a template for promotions as i can't find one. dp (uk) 18:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) User MoneyMan Do you know User: MoneyMan11V3 joined today, he has messed up Hell in a Cell (PPV) page, taken all the links out of it, ive asked him why, but maybe you should have a word with him!!! dp (uk) 10:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) **Thanks. dp (uk) 16:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Chat Page You said yesterday about getting a chat page, i emailed the people at Wikia and there is a widget called Shoutbox so you can talk to each other via that. I have mine up if you want to try it. dp (uk) 16:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Chat Box *Did you see my message i just sent on the Shout Box? dp (uk) 18:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I will get round to adding to them, i just rather create them then go back and edit them, thats why i have left them on the requested page, so i can go back to fix them up. It's a way of me not getting bored of doing the same thing all the time. Dont worry as i said to Rob when he said bout redirects I will get round to doing it all for the ones i create!! dp (uk) 09:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) You on shoutbox? want to ask you a question! IWGP Third Belt Championship That page you just done... the notes of the box is overlapping the infobox. dp (uk) 16:46, September 30, 2009 (UTC) FCW Page I have updated the FCW pages, if you want to add the wrestlers from there! I done a few but need to goto bed soon, but will carry on tomorrow. dp (uk) 00:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Celebrity pages I'm not sure why you are undoing some redirects. I can understand Dennis Rodman and Arquette as they werent just brief wrestlers. But Malone and Mayweather did barely anything. Having basically useless stubs for short celebrity appearances isn't very useful, and can be handled in that list page much better. RobJ1981 01:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Championship Title Pictures If you need any title pics let me know, i just downloaded a file with 279 pics of titles in. Unfortunately it does not have any AAA title pics.. errrrrr!! dp (uk) 11:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) TMNT At the start, they were the sponsor of the PPV and they have a new movie coming out soon. dp (uk) 13:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ProWrestling WIkia I saw that you left a message on my talk page, and i was wondering, How do you add citations and references to an page that you edit (like the little blue numbers that appear after some sentences) Aeris97 11:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC)Aeris97 November meeting reply You can make one if you want. I don't see a big need for one, as people rarely reply to it anyway. RobJ1981 21:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for you tips Hi, I am not sure how to set up a page on here. I did the best I could. TY for fixing it. It looks a lot better. Also I edited Dean Malenko putting in his whole career history under the red link on his page and it disappeared. That was very frustrating as it was a lot of work. Please tell me what I did wrong. I do not know how to make or edit an infobox either. Angie Sorry to message you again I noticed that while Chris Jericho's DOB is correct in the bio it is incorrect in the info box.I was unable to find a way to edit it,however. Please help. TY angie Thanks Okay. I'll remember not to copy stuff from wikipedia in the future. Sorry 'bout that. I've had trouble with tag team templates, and that's the main reason for the copying. Won't happen again.Rangerkid51 17:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) thank you so much I saw the info box in the main edit after I posted the question. Also thanks for checking on Dean Malenko page edit problem. If you figure out the problem let me know.--Rpipergirl 17:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Sorry I thought it automaticly signed. I fixed it. Shoutbox, SS09 thanks for the heads up on the shout box...ill be using it from now on... n im glad that evryone appreciates my edits to the Survivor Series 2009 ppv hope im a help in future events... :) --Rayien1 03:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey There, I was found this place & really like the Concept. I would love to help Build This Data Base with Facts & Stats & Pictures, videos, etc with a Subject that i have spent a large part of my life following. I will need some time to Figure this all out. Im hoping that i may Contact you with Questions about Site Protocol & what not? Thanks Christo Aggro aka Sancho Kayfabe--Sancho Kayfabe 04:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) uummm// does my page disturb you and give me a to do list.----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 11:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Chat Hay, when your next on can you message me and i will make sure i come on! via email i'll get ur message and all that!...Got a few things to discuss with you. Dean27 12:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox If your still on, im on S.Box! Dean27 16:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Working Together! I've made Big Projects Checklist so we can pop big things on there for us to work on and update, so we both know whats been done and needs doing ect...... Dean27 03:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) WATN Yeah i know it is, but so is alot of the stuff on here! I am going to make a WWE.com Tag, like the Wikipedia one. Dean27 18:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) PPV's I've made a PPV Cleanup Template... This way we can work on PPVs in them and we will know all ppv's that need work on them. its Template:PPV Cleanup if you want to see it. Dean27 13:46, December 2, 2009 (UTC) feedback? Feedback? what are u talking about?-- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 01:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh. -- - WildMIKE123v5Talk 22:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Facebook Group I've sent you a link to the new fb group, as Rob left it, it did not have any admins so could not do alot on it, so made a new one if you can join that one! Dean27 17:16, December 4, 2009 (UTC) WAAAAA!!!!(CRYING) sniff..sniff..weep...weep..cry cry...Umaga died!!!!(i know u know this so this was a random message)----Sox I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 03:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Unbanning and those ideas Thanks for the unbanning, as I said my problem wasn’t with the wiki it was with Mr. I can never give a straight answer but yeah I’m not going to keep on bout that. Anyway those layout changes are not a real big deal it was mostly modifications of the templates and such to give the place some originality and such for example in profiles such some examples I have on the Indy pages are these * http://indywrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Colt_Cabana * http://indywrestling.wikia.com/wiki/NWA_World_Heavyweight_Championship/Champion_history * http://indywrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Ring_of_Honor/Event_history But yeah im not here trying to overrule or say you got to go with this I’m just saying in my time away I was working on this to getting it to all work just right and I think the layout works well and is less cluttered and confusting Oh and can I just get this clear now, you guys open to any events going up or “only noticeable” only and if so could you specify what is noticeable-TheWho87 15:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the comment dude. Im new here. Im just updating the title runs because some girl on wikipedia deleted all the entries. Damn bitch. I love to combine the reigns & to keep track of whos run in longer & shorter than the other. It's hard to keep track on the other pages because there ordered by date not length. My Wikia Well,you see sir,its that I have made my own Wrestling Wikia.Its on the WWE Gaming.U can take the web as your webs allfilate or you can become a user on it...----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 14:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Plan *Can you do what we were talking about on facebook please! Dean27 19:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Site Stats Cheers for that, can you do the next 2 as well as im going away tomorrow morning not back till next Monday. Also any news you can find for the front page. Dean27 22:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Wan to Hey wanna join my wiki,it is http://smdvsraw.wikia.com/wiki/SDVSR_Wiki. I made the SmackDown vs Raw(series) page,SmackDown vs Raw 2010 page,TNA Impact! page,John Cena page,Mick Foley page.Its an informative wiki i guess?......The few pages are nicely editted.----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 07:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Front page *What as a new front page? Can't see nothing different!? Dean27 00:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah thats cool! Go for it. As to me "coming back" i really don't think i will, not as i was before, this wiki is too open to shit from various people for an e.g Rob "keeping an eye" on people and moaning like a girl at things... and yourself changing the main page after i spent a few hours trying to make it better without even saying any thing to me, that really pissed me off!!! But anyway i am into the other wikia's at the mo, i will pop on and off doing things but not full time as i was. Dean27 01:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I do apoligize ohh...Im so sorry sir... I wasnt a ware at all. Please see Mick foley's page because i usually make mistakes when editting so can you just find out anything wrong about it....well i edit there a heck lot!----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 05:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi There Just wanted to thank you for the greeting, and had a quick question. I've been a longtime member and administrator on the main English Wikipedia, so I'm rather used to the style there, and so just wanted to clarify something I've seen here - I'm working on the CHIKARA article, and saw that there is a separate linked page for the History of the company - is that the accepted style on the wiki here? Or can it be merged back into the main article? It's just that the main article is so bare, I don't understand entirely why the separation of data - but, like I said, I don't fully know the established policies and such here, so I wanted to ask. Thanks! Player Tres 04:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hi hey, i am william, i really think u should change kelly kelly's picture at once thx man, now the new one is a LOT better